


Overdue

by snowyalice



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyalice/pseuds/snowyalice





	Overdue

That year, the most insane year of Amy’s life, Amy started setting a place for the Doctor at the table. Rory didn’t question her actions as he too hoped that his son-in-law would one day turn up in that magic blue box of his.

Of course River would drop by occansionally, but she always gave forewarning so Amy and Rory would always be prepared. They knew the Doctor wasn’t like that.

Two years passed and there was still no sigh of the Doctor, but they never gave up hope.

Though they had been expecting him it was still a shock to see that man upon their doorstep.

He seemed surprised that they were so welcoming, Rory having to pull the Doctor aside during the night to remind him that they were him family and not to call Amy his mother-in-law.

Near the end of the night River arrived in her usual fashion.

And as one big happy family, the Pond/Song clan celebrated Christmas together.


End file.
